Cherry kisses
by sweetstuff225
Summary: What happens when a day off reveals Naruto's talent at tying cherry stems into knots with his tongue? And what's this about kissing?


Cherry kisses

Third person POV:

Naruto and Sasuke walked casually to the small circle of friends standing outside a building away from the busy streets of Konoha, just glad to hang out with the rest of the rookie nine on their day off. They were dressed casually, Naruto in a black shirt with baggy orange pants and Sasuke dressed in a similar pair of pants (though they were black) with a dark blue shirt, proudly showing the Uchiha symbol. Naruto smiled, waving at the group who seemed to be a bit distracted.

"H-"

"GAAAHHH!" Sakura growled out in what seemed to be, making Naruto jump at the sudden loud noise and Sasuke smirked.

"Geez, I was just gonna say hi! No need to get all grumpy." Naruto said with crossed arms, sitting down with the group and huffing.

"Sorry, Naruto." Sakura said apologetically.

Naruto shrugged it off and Sasuke moved to lean against the building wall near the group, "What are you guys doing anyways?"

"T-t-tyin-tying ch-cherry ste-stems with o-our t-t-tongue..." Hinata stuttered, fidgeting as she blushed. Naruto shot her a smile as thanks for the explanation.

"I think it's Neji's turn right?" Ino asked and the Hyuuga sighed in aggravation. This wasn't what he thought he would be doing on his day off. After numerous failed attempts, he shook his head, admitting defeat. They went around the entire circle of friends until the only two who hadn't tried was Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sasuke, would you like to try?" Sasuke looked at the outstretched cherry in Sakura's hand before placing it in his mouth, trying (without success) to tie it. Growling slightly after a minute, he gave up, much to the girl's (Ino and Sakura) disappointment. Naruto raised an eyebrow before taking a cherry out of the bowl Sakura had placed down and everyone (being distracted with a certain raven) didn't notice the blonde popping it into his mouth until he called out to them.

"Like this?" He asked, holding out the perfectly knotted cherry stem to the group in front of him.

Everyone blinked in surprise until Sakura spoke irritably, "Naruto, you're not allowed to use your hands, you have to do it with your tongue."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, slightly offended, "I did use my tongue! Watch!" He grabbed another cherry, quickly popping it into his mouth before pulling out (seconds later) a tightly knotted cherry stem. "See!?"

Sakura's jaw dropped at not only the fact that he could tie it but at how quickly he did it as well. Everyone stared at him shocked as well as Sasuke (though he wouldn't admit it).

"What are you staring at? It's not that hard." He stated only to be met with silence. A second later Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma walked towards them. Glancing at the group that was staring in what seemed to be shock at Naruto before Kakashi groaned.

"What did you do now Naruto?" Kakashi said, holding his head, convinced a headache would be coming.

"I didn't do anything! They were all trying to tie cherry stems with their tongues and just started staring at me when I could and they couldn't!" Kakashi looked at him for a moment before sighing.

"I was asking you a serious question Naruto. Stop lying." Kurenai and Asuma nodded in agreement.

"What's so unbelievable about that!? Look!" He said grabbing yet another cherry, quickly tying it before pulling it out of his mouth, tightly knotted. In a matter of seconds, the three jounin had joined their students, staring at the confused and slightly irritated blonde.

"Stop staring!" He shouted to no avail. "So what if I can tie a cherry stem with my tongue? It's nothing special."

This seemed to snap them out of their stupor. "You mean you don't know what it means if you can tie a cherry stem with your tongue?"

Naruto shook his head, more confused than he had been earlier, "No, what does it mean?"

Sakura blushed at this , "It means... um... it means..." She continued but in a voice too quiet for anyone to hear.

"What?"

"Itmeansyouragoodkisser!" She shouted, quickly. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, trying to decipher what she had said before something clicked and a huge (rather evil-looking) grin spread across his face.

"You mean because I could tie it and you couldn't, I'm a better kisser than all of you?"

Everyone either blushed or glared at him in anger and embarrassment but Sasuke was the one who spoke up, "Just because you can tie a cherry stem with your tongue doesn't prove anything." Everyone turned to the rather irate raven who was leaning against the wall again.

"Really?" Naruto asked rather darkly and everyone shivered. Naruto's sadistic smile widened as his hair shadowed his eyes. He walked forward, steps echoing in the silence that had fallen over the group. Sasuke's eyes widened and he backed up against the wall as Naruto continued to advance until he was mere inches from his face. "Shall we test your theory?"

With that he crashed their lips together. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata passed out, mad blushes on their faces. Neji was just staring in shock trying to comprehend what just happened, along with Kiba, Choji, and the every silent Shino, all with slight blushes on their face. Shikamaru simply smirked, already knowing that Naruto's liked Sasuke for a while now and Lee was cheering Naruto on, saying something about youthfulness. Kakashi was stuffing tissues up his nose while Kurenai was sitting there, shell-shocked as well as Asuma, both blushing.

Sasuke's eyes widened when their lips met before he screwed them shut tightly, trying his best to get Naruto off of him but the hands grasping his wrists kept him effectively pinned. After a few more moments of struggling, he gave up, melting into the kiss. It wasn't that he didn't _like_ it, it was just a bit... different and a little embarrassing considering who they were with.

The group jumped when Sasuke yelped (in a rather un-manly way that he would later deny) and Naruto got closer, seemingly um... ahem... _deepening _the kiss. Everyone's eyes widened, blushes now full force, as Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck while the said blonde's arms snaked around the raven's waist, effectively pulling each other closer (if possible).

After what seemed like hours of their little make-out session, they broke apart for air, and the girls woke up grabbing some of Kakashi's tissues for their nosebleeds.

Looking at everyone, Naruto smirked at their surprised gazes before turning back to the raven who was still slightly dazed from the fierce kiss. Giving his signature grin, he wrapped an arm around Sasuke, "So, what did you think?"

Sasuke blinked, still trying to wrap his head around what happened. Naruto counted down from three and, right on cue, his face turned a deep crimson that could rival the reddest rose before he looked down, hiding his eyes behind his bangs. Naruto laughed softly, kissing his forehead lightly, earning soft laughs, giggles and squeals from the others as he fidgeted, still blushing. Putting a hand over hi forehead, he pouted, earning yet another round of squeals before he moved closer to Naruto, mumbling just loud enough for everyone else to hear, "It wasn't that bad..."

* * *

A/N: Yay! My first one-shot as well as my first Yaoi and my first Naruto fanfic. Never thought I was ever going to make either of the first two honestly. Normally because the one-shots I (try to) write feel un-finished and I'm just bad at romantic stuff but I liked this one so here you go! If you put me into Naruto's shoes, that's basically how I found out about the whole cherry stem thing (without all the kissing though) :3 Anyways, I have many other Naruto stories that I'm hoping to publish (18 and counting!) and they all have plots! So I hope you'll look out for those, three are almost done but I want to completely finish them before I post them because I'm bad at updating when I post before it's finished. :P So, yeah, hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
